The present invention generally relates to a file case or storage case for papers, drawings, tickets, certificates such as a car safety check card, health insurance card, passport and the like, catalogs, cards such as a credit card, cash card, telephone card and other prepaid cards, and recording media such as a CD, CD-ROM, FD, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage case adapted to neatly receive a plurality of contents and into and from which the content can be received and taken out more easily and positively than ever.
Conventional storage cases for papers, drawings, etc. have a plurality of partitions provided as appropriate inside the body thereof, for example.
Also, many storage cases are available which can receive a plurality of cards such as credit cards, cash cards and the like. They have formed therein a plurality of pockets vertically staggered from each other (in a multi-staged form), for example, and a card is received in each pocket with a part thereof being exposed.
However, many storage cases of such a conventional type having the plurality of partitions provided as appropriate therein are not advantageous in that any content such as papers or the like cannot be introduced or taken out easily and smoothly.
Also, in the storage case of the above-mentioned type having the plurality of vertically staggered pockets formed therein, a card is received in each of the multi-staged pockets with a part thereof being exposed. In case an increased number of such card pockets are formed, the cards and portions of the pockets receiving cards will have an increased area, which will make it difficult to design the storage case compact.
Accordingly, the present invention has a primary object to provide a storage case which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art.
The present invention has another object to provide a storage case in which a plurality of contents can neatly be received in place and into and from which the contents can be introduced and taken out more easily and positively.
The present invention has still another object to provide a storage case most suitable for use to store or carry a content, and adapted to be operated smoothly or easier to handle when receiving and taking out the content.
The present invention has yet another object to provide a storage case having a simple construction and suitable for mass production. Thus it can be manufactured at lower costs.
The above object can be attained by providing a storage case, as recited in the claim 1, including a plurality of unit cases each consisting of a front panel and rear panel, defining between them a pocket in which a content is received, wherein:
the plurality of unit cases is coupled to each other with a coupling means formed in the rear panel of a forward one of adjacent unit cases and a one formed in the front panel of a rearward one so that the unit cases will be superposed on each other in the back-and-forth direction and the rearward one of the unit cases will be movable in a predetermined direction in relation to the forward one;
each of the unit cases has a folding panel formed contiguously to, and along a return line at, the upper end of the rear panel; and
the folding panel of the forward unit case is disposed in the pocket of the rearward unit case and the front panel of the rearward unit case is disposed between the rear panel and folding panel of the forward unit panel.
In the storage case constructed as above, a plurality of contents can be neatly received in the pockets of the plurality of unit cases. Further, the plurality of unit cases can be superposed on each other for a high compactness of the storage case or rearward unit cases can easily be moved in relation to the mating forward ones to a multi-staged form permitting easy introduction or removal of the contents into or from the pockets. Thus, this storage case is most suitable for use to store or carry the plurality of contents. Further, since the storage case is simply constructed, it is suitable for mass production. Namely, the storage case can be manufactured at lower costs.
Just with the rearmost one of the plurality of unit cases moved in the predetermined direction, the remaining ones can be moved smoothly one after another in that direction to the multi-staged form, so that the contents received in the unit cases can be exposed partially in the multi-staged form. With the unit cases set in this multi-staged form, a desired one of the contents in the unit cases can easily be taken out or a content can easily be introduced into a desired one of the unit cases. Namely, the storage case can be used very conveniently.
More specifically, since the folding panel is formed contiguously to, and along a return line at, the upper end of the rear panel of each unit case, and the folding panel of the forward unit case is disposed in the pocket of the rearward unit case, namely, the front panel of the rearward unit case is disposed between the rear panel and folding panel of the forward unit panel, so a content to be received into the unit cases, respectively, will not possibly be introduced by mistake into a space between adjacent unit cases (between the rear panel of the forward unit case and front panel of the rearward unit case) but it can be received positively and easily in the pockets of the unit cases. That is, the contents will not possibly be introduced into other than the pocket of the unit case. Thus, the unit case or content itself may not possibly be damaged.
Further, the adjacent unit cases (rear panel of the forward unit case and front panel of the rearward unit case) can be disposed close to each other and prevented from being separated largely from each other, and so the coupling means will not be applied with any large force.
Also, the above object can be attained by providing a storage case, as recited in the claim 2, including a plurality of unit cases each consisting of a front panel and rear panel, defining between them a pocket in which a content is received, wherein:
the plurality of unit cases is coupled to each other with a coupling means formed in the rear panel of a forward one of adjacent unit cases and a one formed in the front panel of a rearward one so that the unit cases will be superposed on each other in the back-and-forth direction and the rearward one of the unit cases will be movable in a predetermined direction in relation to the forward one;
each of the unit cases has a folding panel formed contiguously to, and along a return line at, the upper end of the rear panel;
the folding panel of the forward unit case is disposed in the pocket of the rearward unit case and the front panel of the rearward unit case is disposed between the rear panel and folding panel of the forward unit panel; and
the folding panel of the forward unit case and front panel of the rearward unit case are provided each with a sliding-engagement means allowing the rearward unit case to be moved in a predetermined direction in relation to the forward unit case.
In the storage case constructed as above, since the folding panel of the forward unit case and front panel of the rearward unit case are provided each with the sliding-engagement means which allows the rearward unit case to be moved in a predetermined direction in relation to the forward unit case, the folding panel of the forward unit case can be prevented from being easily disengaged from inside the pocket of the rearward unit case due to any external force suddenly applied, and the folding panel of the forward unit case can be disposed close to the front panel of the rearward unit case more positively.
Also, the above object can be attained by providing a variant of either of the aforementioned storage cases, as recited in the claim 3, further including a cover panel formed contiguously to the rear panel of the rearmost unit case and an engagement means formed in each of the cover panel and the front panel of the foremost unit case.
In the storage case constructed as above, when the plurality of unit cases A is superposed on each other, the cover panel can be engaged with the front panel of the foremost unit case to easily keep the unit cases superposed on each other and the opening of the pocket of each unit case is closed. Also, the cover panel can easily be pinched by fingers to move the rearmost unit case in the predetermined direction.
Also, the above object can be attained by providing a variant of either of the aforementioned storage cases, as recited in the claim 4, in which the coupling means for coupling the adjacent unit cases to each other includes right and left engagement pieces formed, by cutting each like a tongue-shaped piece in the front panel of the rearward unit case with a predetermined distance between them, and corresponding right and left engagement holes formed in the rear panel of the forward unit case with a predetermined distance between them, each of the engagement holes consisting of an upper hole and lower hole.
In the above storage case constructed as above, the coupling means for coupling the adjacent unit cases to each other are simply constructed. Thus, the storage case can be produced easily. Particularly, the coupling means permits to move the rearward and frontward ones of the adjacent unit cases more smoothly and stably in the predetermined direction and couple the adjacent unit cases to each other more positively.
Also, the above object can be attained by providing a variant of either of the aforementioned storage cases, as recited in the claim 5, in which the sliding-engagement means for engaging, by sliding, the folding panel of the forward unit case with the front panel of the rearward unit case includes an engagement piece formed, by cutting, like a tongue-shaped piece in the folding panel of the forward unit case and an engagement hole formed in the front panel of the rearward unit case, the engagement piece being slidably inserted into the engagement hole.
In the above storage case constructed as above, the sliding-engagement means can be constructed simply. Thus the storage case can be produced easily. Also, the sliding-engagement means permits to engage the folding panel of the forward unit case with the front panel of the rearward unit case more securely and simply and move the engagement piece smoothly in relation to the engagement hole. Further, the folding panel and front panel will not possibly be easily disengaged from each other with a sudden force applied.
Also, the above object can be attained by providing a storage case for use to store a plurality of relatively thin contents such as cards and recording media, as recited in the claim 6, including a main case open at one end and a plurality of unit cases each having a pocket to receive a content and which are to be housed in a superposed state in the main case,
each of the unit cases including a front panel, a rear panel formed contiguously to, and along a return line at, the lower end of the front panel, and a folding panel formed contiguously to, and along the upper end of, the rear panel;
adjacent unit cases being coupled to each other with a coupling means formed in each of the front and rear panels of the unit case;
the folding panel being disposed inside the pocket of the rearward one of the adjacent unit cases while the front panel of the rearward unit case is caught between the rear and folding panels of the forward unit case;
the foremost unit case being engaged with the main case; and
the plurality of unit cases being drawn out one after another from the opening of the main case, by pulling out the rearmost unit case, in an order from the rearward unit case preceding the rearmost one towards the foremost unit case.
In the storage case constructed as above, a plurality of contents can be received neatly in the pockets of the plurality of unit cases and the unit cases can be received in a superposed state into the main case. Thus a plurality of contents can be received compactly in the storage case. Also, since the storage case is simply constructed, it is suitable for mass production. Thus, it can be manufactured at lower costs.
Just by pulling out the rearmost unit case from the opening of the main case, the unit cases can be so drawn out smoothly one after another in an order from the rearward element case preceding the rearmost one towards the foremost unit case. Thus parts of the contents received in the unit cases, respectively, can be exposed in a multi-staged state, so a desired one of the contents received in the unit cases can easily be taken out or a content can easily be inserted into a desired one of the unit cases. Namely, the storage case can be used very conveniently.
More specifically, since each of the unit cases includes a front panel, a rear panel formed contiguously to, and along a return line at, the lower end of the front panel, and a folding panel formed contiguously to, and along the upper end of, the rear panel, adjacent unit cases are coupled to each other with a coupling means formed in each of the front and rear panels of the unit case and the folding panel is disposed inside the pocket of the rearward one of the adjacent unit cases while the front panel of the rearward unit case is caught between the rear and folding panels of the forward unit case, so a content to be received into the unit cases, respectively, will not possibly be introduced by mistake into spaces between adjacent unit cases (between the rear panel of the forward unit case and front panel of the rearward unit case) but it can be received positively and easily in the pockets of the unit cases. That is, the contents will not possibly be introduced into other than the pocket of the unit case. Thus, the unit case or content itself may not possibly be damaged.
Also, the above object can be attained by providing a variant of the aforementioned storage case, as recited in the claim 7, in which each of the unit cases is open at the upper edge and one lateral edge of the front panel, and also at the upper edge and one lateral edge of the rear panel.
In the storage case constructed as above, a content can very smoothly be inserted into, or taken out from, the pocket of the unit case.
Also, the above object can be attained by providing a variant of the aforementioned storage case, as recited in the claim 8, in which a tab is formed at the upper edge of the rear panel of the rearmost unit case.
In the storage case constructed as above, the tab allows an easy holding of the rearmost unit case and so the rearmost unit can easily be drawn out.
Also, the above object can be attained by providing a variant of the aforementioned storage cases, as recited in the claim 9, in which the coupling means for coupling the adjacent unit cases to each other includes right and left engagement pieces formed, by cutting each like a tongue-shaped piece in the front panel of the rearward unit case with a predetermined distance between them, and corresponding right and left engagement holes formed in the rear panel of the forward unit case with a predetermined distance between them, each of the engagement holes consisting of an upper hole and lower hole.
In the above storage case constructed as above, the coupling means for coupling the adjacent unit cases to each other are simply constructed. Thus, the storage case can be produced easily. Particularly, the coupling means permits to move the unit cases more smoothly and stably in the predetermined direction and couple the adjacent unit cases to each other more positively when drawing them out of the main case or introducing them in a superposed state into the main case.
These objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the ensuing detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It should be noted that the present invention is not limited to the embodiments but can freely be modified without departing from the scope and spirit thereof defined in the claims given later.